New Light
by yukiann
Summary: Ia bertemu dengannya lagi. Dengan Aomine Daiki. / Mengapa di saat ia telah menyerahkan sebagian hatinya kepada orang lain, Aomine harus muncul? / "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Kuroko." / "Mungkin… ia hanya ingin dihentikan… dan dikalahkan, Kagami-kun." / Short-fic, konflik gaje, abal, dll. dst. Sho-ai.


Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket – Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair : KagaKuro, slight AoKuro

Warning : Konflik gak jelas, gaje lah pokonya, dll. dst.

.

.

.

_ **New Light **_

.

* * *

Kuroko menatap hujan di depannya. Ia tidak beranjak walaupun seragamnya sudah terguyur basah.

Ia bertemu dengannya lagi. Dengan Aomine Daiki.

Semenjak pertandingan hari itu, ia tahu kalau Aomine sudah berubah. Di sisi yang lain, Kuroko tahu kalau pria berambut biru itu mencintai basket lebih dari segalanya—bahkan mungkin lebih dari dirinya.

Karenanya, Kuroko memutuskan untuk pergi.

_Ya—karena mereka semua berubah. Perasaannya pun begitu. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dipertahankan._

Dan pertemuan mereka barusan membangkitkan perasaan—dan kenangan—yang ia benci.

* * *

Beberapa jam lalu, ia baru pulang dari Seirin. Entah mengapa kaki-kakinya membawanya mengambil jalan berbeda dari yang ia lewati biasanya.

—rindu akan masa lalu, _mungkin?_

Ia melihat jembatan kecil yang melintas di jalan itu, yang menjembatani dua jalan yang dipisahkan sungai kecil.

Ah, ia ingat.

Biasanya, ia akan melewati jalan ini ketika pulang dari Teiko bersama Aomine—dulu.

Bayangan kenangan akan dirinya dan Aomine yang berjalan beriringan mengilusi pandangannya. Tapi, entah mengapa bayangan Aomine tak kunjung hilang, bahkan saat bayangan dirinya sendiri mulai pudar dari ilusi ingatan itu.

Apa itu—benar-benar—_Aomine?_

Ketika ia melihat Aomine perlahan melirik ke arahnya, dan akhirnya memutar seluruh tubuh menghadap dirinya, Kuroko tetap diam di tempatnya.

Saat ia melihat kedua belah bibir pria berkulit lebih gelap itu mulai terbuka—mencoba mulai mengeluarkan suara—pria bertubuh lebih kecil ini berbalik memutar tubuhnya, dan setengah berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tapi, kenapa ia harus—segera—pergi dari sana?

Tidak ada dari mereka yang mengetahui jawabannya. Mengapa Kuroko harus meninggalkan tempat itu—meninggalkan Aomine di sana—dan mengapa Aomine harus mengejarnya. Tapi tetap saja mereka melanjutkannya.

Sampai tangan Aomine berhasil menggapai lengan Kuroko.

"Tetsu?"

Ah, suara itu. Suara yang—dirindukannya.

"…Ya?"

Kesunyian lalu tetap setia menemani mereka. Mereka seakan mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan satu sama lain tanpa sepatah kata pun terucap.

Dan ketika Kuroko akhirnya melangkah—meninggalkan Aomine, mereka tetap berada dalam keheningan.

Kali ini, Aomine melepaskan lengan Kuroko.

* * *

Kini, Kuroko sedang berada di tengah hujan.

—Ah, kenapa tiba-tiba turun hujan?

Tapi kemudian, Kuroko tidak merasakan tetesan hujan mengenainya lagi. Ketika ia mendongak, ia melihat sebuah payung menaunginya. Dan seorang berambut merah.

"Sedang apa kau di tengah hujan begini?"

Kuroko hanya menatap Kagami. Tidak berkata apapun.

* * *

Kuroko duduk di atas sebuah sofa berwarna coklat muda dengan secangkir coklat panas tergenggam di antara kedua telapak tangannya.

Ia kini berada di rumah Kagami.

Kebetulan rumah Kagami lebih dekat daripada rumahnya dengan lokasi tempat ia bertemu Kagami tadi. Jadi Kagami menawarkan untuk berteduh sebentar di rumahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami sambil mengambil tempat di sebelah Kuroko.

"Tidak… apa-apa, Kagami-kun."

Kuroko segera mengangkat kepalanya ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau bohong," Kagami menatap Kuroko lurus. Setelah membalas pandangan itu beberapa saat, Kuroko menutup matanya.

_Apakah ia sudah berbuat jahat? Apakah ia terlalu egois?_

Ia yang sekarang memiliki Kagami di sisinya. Lalu kenapa ia merasakan perasaan itu ketika bertemu Aomine… tadi?

Ia sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Aomine, bukan? Kagami-lah cahayanya sekarang.

"Aku… bertemu Aomine-kun," akhirnya terucap juga.

Mata Kagami sedikit melebar sebentar. Pemuda berambut merah itu tahu, kalau Kuroko mempunyai cahaya sebelum dirinya. Kalau Kuroko memiliki rasa itu pada Aomine.

Tapi sekarang Kuroko adalah milik_nya_. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Aomine menyakiti Kuroko—lagi.

"Lalu?" Kagami tidak bisa menahan suaranya yang naik beberapa volume.

"Aku…"

Kuroko tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia merasa bersalah sekarang. Pada Kagami. Pada Aomine.

Mengapa di saat ia telah menyerahkan sebagian hatinya kepada orang lain, Aomine harus muncul?

Kagami menghela napas. Ia tahu kalau Kuroko masih memiliki perasaan pada Aomine. Tapi ia tidak akan mengalah. Ia—mencintai Kuroko.

Kuroko tetap bergeming ketika dirasakannya lengan kekar Kagami memeluknya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Kuroko."

Kuroko tertegun sejenak mendengar perkataan Kagami. Benar juga. Kagami tidak akan mengalah begitu saja, 'kan?

Kuroko tersenyum. Ia kemudian menggerakkan tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Kagami.

"Tentu saja."

Tangan Kuroko yang berada di punggung Kagami meremas kemeja yang dikenakan Kagami. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya.

"Mungkin… ia hanya ingin dihentikan… dan dikalahkan, Kagami-kun."

Kagami mempererat pelukannya pada Kuroko. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu menarik bibirnya, menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, "Aku akan mengalahkannya."

Walaupun ia tak bisa melihat wajah Kagami, Kuroko tahu saat ini Kagami sedang tersenyum. Merasakan hal itu, ia lalu ikut tersenyum. Benar, ia tidak bisa begini terus. Ia akan—harus—menghapus perasaannya pada Aomine.

"Aku memercayaimu."

Karena ia telah memiliki cahaya baru. Orang yang dicintainya (setelah ia mencintai Aomine—walaupun Kuroko tidak ingin mengingat-ingat hal ini lagi).

Benar 'kan, Kagami-kun?

_**- f i n **_-

* * *

A/N:

Huwaaaa! Fic super singkat dari saya. Dikerjakan dalam waktu super singkat juga.  
Saya pengen banget buat fic Kuroko no Basket! Dan jadilah fic abal ini =="a

Masalah Kuroko dan Aomine dan Kagami di fic ini, dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, silahkan kembangkan imajinasi Anda sendiri. Karen saya pun gak tahu *diinjek*  
Saya cuman pengen banget buat fic ini, okay? Jadi maap kalo gaje gila gini…  
Dan ini gak ada sekuel atau prekuelnya lho (mungkin), jadi cuma ini fic gaje aja, jangan berharap banyak ada lanjutannya (kayak ada yang pengen lanjutannya aja). Huahahaha *dilempar sandal*

Hohoho, komentar, kritik, saran… minna~? ^v^/


End file.
